R E N D E Z V O U S
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Ah... Kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou salah? Dan kapan lemparan guntingnya tidak tepat sasaran? / "Kita bertemu lagi, Tetsuya." / Oneshoot. AU. Sequel dari "PROMINEN" dan "APATIS" /


Kuroko Tetsuya mendudukkan diri di kursi berbusa milik restoran cepat saji favoritnya, Maji Burger. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah gelas plastik berisi _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya dan di tangan lainnya terdapat sebuah novel seukuran saku yang terbengkalai. Matanya menyapu sekitar, memerhatikan beberapa detail kecil yang biasa ia lewati.

Saran sahabatnya, Aomine Daiki, terus terngiang di telinga. Setiap matanya berniat menelanjangi novel di tangannya, ucapan Aomine terulang di koklea; bagai kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti bersuara. Kuroko cukup kesal, tapi dia tak bisa mengelak. Pemuda bermata belang yang ia temui setengah bulan lalu sukses menggugah rasa penasaran yang kini kian membengkak. Padahal dia sudah berusaha tidak bersikap apatis, seperti saran teman dimnya, namun hingga kini Kuroko belum juga mengetahui jati diri si pemuda –yang menurutnya– maniak.

Merasa tidak mendapat apa-apa, akhirnya ia menyerah. Matanya sudah terlalu gatal untuk melucuti kata demi kata yang tertoreh di novel baru miliknya. Menghela napas sejenak, dibukalah lembar pertama.

.

.

.

Menapaki pedestrian tanpa pohon dan tiang ungu menghimpitnya sekarang telah menjadi hobi baru seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Persetan dengan penyamaran, toh dengan gunting merah berputar indah di telunjuknya sudah cukup membuat orang-orang sinting (Akashi tidak sudi mengakui mereka sebagai fans) itu mundur tak berkutik. Bersiul pelan dengan satu tangan tenggelam dalam saku celana hitam, Akashi berjalan santai. Kelewat santai malah, seakan mengejek para manusia yang sudah gemas ingin menerkam sosok Akashi.

Mata dwi warnanya mengerling ke arah kanan, ke arah deretan toko yang berjajar rapi mengundang insan, melihat dan menimbang pintu mana yang paling pantas untuk menyambutnya. Ia berpikir sejenak, dengan tanpa menghentikan langkah, sepertinya sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang, batinnya seraya melirik jam di sebuah toko elektronik.

Ia kembali memilah, kini sudah dengan tujuan. Huh, restoran cepat saji semua. Makanan sampah, batinnya mendengus. Hampir saja Akashi memilih berjalan balik menuju mansionnya jika ia tak menangkap warna itu. Akashi menyeringai, gunting di tangannya seketika melesat –refleks–,

**KRAAKK!**

ah... Kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou salah?

Dan kapan lemparan guntingnya tidak tepat sasaran?

* * *

.

**RENDEZVOUS**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

RENDEZVOUS © Hyori Sagi

**Summary **: Ah... Kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou salah? Dan kapan lemparan guntingnya tidak tepat sasaran? / "Kita bertemu lagi, Tetsuya." /

**Rated **: T for safety~

**Warning : **OOC. Typos. Oneshoot. AU. Sequel dari "PROMINEN" dan "APATIS". Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

.

**Enjoy...**

.

* * *

###

Pemuda berkardigan biru pudar itu pasti masih terpaku pada deretan kata yang tergores di lembar putih gading novelnya kalau saja ucapan sahabatnya tak kembali terdengar di benak ketika sebuah suara mengusik. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan semua yang terjadi di sekitar saat jejak tinta itu tertangkap mata, tapi kali ini ia tak bisa. Rasanya ia hampir gila sewaktu kata-kata itu mengusik memori, membuat diri harus rela memutus jalinan aksara yang tengah dinikmati hanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Hell, bisa-bisa dia membenci kawannya yang satu itu.

Dengan –teramat– sangat terpaksa, pemilik cerulean jernih tersebut mengangkat kepala. Menolehkan wajah ke arah suara untuk pada akhirnya melebarkan kelopak mata. Andaikan ia seorang Kise Ryouta, model muda kenalan Aomine, ia pasti sudah menjerit bak wanita. Darimana... Darimana datangnya gunting yang ada di jendela kaca tepat di sampingnya itu? Tidak, lebih tepatnya, bagaimana bisa tepat di bagian kepala?

Merasa tidak aman, Kuroko Tetsuya berpindah meja.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, pemuda berkemeja kelabu masuk ke restoran cepat saji Maji Burger. Seketika keadaan hening, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya yang masih berdiri angkuh di depan pintu kaca. Menyapu tiap kaca di dinding samping bangunan tersebut dengan tajam. Seringai kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya ketika netra delima-emas miliknya menemukan apa yang dicari. Baru saja kaki berbalut celana hitam melakukan satu tapakan, jeritan histeris terdengar memekakkan.

Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda tadi sudah dikerumuni bagai gula dikungkungan para semut. Dia mendecih, gunting yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengancam masih tertancap sempurna di kaca samping meja nomor 10, di bagian luar pula. Sakit kepala yang biasa menyambangi kini kembali.

Dia tidak suka. Pemuda berambut merah itu tidak suka ketika kemejanya ditarik dengan brutal, tubuhnya dijamah tangan-tangan nakal, membran timphaninya menangkap jeritan-jeritan sensual, badannya terdorong, dia tidak suka–benci. Itu semua membuatnya mual.

Perlahan, ia menggiring dirinya dan kerumunan itu ke meja nomor 1, disana ada pisau. Sangat berguna untuk mengusir lalat-lalat pengganggu. Disambarnya pisau tersebut,

"Bubar. Atau kurobek mulut kalian," nada penuh penekanan, mata memicing tajam, aura penuh intimidasi, dan pisau di tangan. Dengan 4 hal tersebut, dia sukses membubarkan kumpulan manusia berlibido tinggi.

Akashi Seijuurou segera menghempas diri pada kursi kosong terdekat. Guntingnya masih diluar, barusan kerumunan menyemut lagi, dan yang paling membuat moodnya turun drastis adalah, sasarannya menghilang. Padahal sudah dia tandai dengan gunting kesayangannya tapi kenapa warna itu menghilang? Dia selalu benar, maka seharusnya sasarannya tidak akan lenyap bagai tersapu angin.

Ah, mood makannya hilang.

"Saya baru tahu kalau anda terkenal. Apa anda selebritis?" sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya seringai Akashi kembali terpampang.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tetsuya," perasaannya saja atau nada bicaranya jadi terdengar riang?

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dengan warna yang mengusik Akashi Seijuurou selama setengah bulan lebih, duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar yang terpahat jelas di ingatan. Bibirnya menempel pada sedotan putih yang tertanam di gelas plastik pada genggamannya. Sebuah novel tergeletak, tak jauh dari lengan kiri yang berpangku di meja. Matanya lurus menghujam tepat ke mata Akashi. Heh, berani juga.

"Halo," responan yang diberikan Kuroko hanya itu. Akashi merasakan kedutan samar di dekat alis kanannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Memang harus bagaimana? Menjerit seperti kawanan tadi? Tapi saya tidak kenal anda," ah, tidak tahan. Akashi sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Jangan. Kau tidak cocok," respon gumaman lalu hening.

Akashi kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak punya televisi?"

"Anda pikir saya manusia zaman batu?" akhirnya kekehan singkat lolos dari lisan Akashi,

"Tetsuya sungguh tidak mengenalku?" surai biru muda Kuroko bergoyang seiring dengan anggukan kepala yang ia berikan, "Saya belum sempat bertanya nama anda," katanya.

Akashi mendengus geli, hampir menjadi kekehan jika tak ia tahan, "Aku seorang prominen, Tetsuya. Apa kau seorang apatis?" Kuroko memicing kesal ketika kata terakhir terucap. Mengingatkannya akan ucapan pemuda ganguro yang telah mengusiknya berhari-hari. Baru saja moodnya menjadi bagus karena bertemu pria mata belang maniak ini (kesempatan membongkar identitasnya), moodnya sudah kembali dihempas ke titik terendah karena kata-kata yang keluar. Dengusan kesal lolos darinya, benar-benar seperti bukan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sopan, apalagi kata-kata sarkastik bernada jengkel turut meluncur,

"Terima kasih. Anda orang kedua yang berkata seperti itu."

"Oh ya? Lalu tidakkah kau mau memberiku hadiah atas pencapaian tersebut, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertopang dagu,

"Sebuah pukulan di wajah? Boleh."

Akashi tertawa. Persetan dengan imej, dia ingin tertawa. Orang ini menarik sekali, Kuroko Tetsuya ini langka, batin Akashi seraya menggeleng mafhum. Sedangkan Kuroko mengenyit heran mendapati pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba tertawa. Ia pikir orang yang sedang ia hadapi ini tipe yang susah tertawa, mengapa sekarang dia tertawa tanpa sebab? Apa hasil observasi Kuroko salah?

Kuroko kembali mendengus pelan, disesapnya cairan manis di gelas guna menghilangkan kesal yang bercokol. Dia tidak mau menjadi pribadi yang tidak sopan, mau dikemanakan wajah orang tuanya (dan dia tentu saja) jika tiba-tiba tangannya memukul.

Merasa sudah cukup tenang, Kuroko hendak berdiri, meninggalkan orang asing sok tahu yang sedang meredakan tawa coolnya, namun hal itu urung dilakukan ketika pemuda itu menancapkan pisau di meja, dekat tangannya yang hendak mengambil novel.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" desisnya berbahaya. Tangan masih setia menggenggam pisau yang tertancap,

Kuroko menjawab datar, "Pulang. Minumanku sudah habis dan aku sudah tidak punya urusan disini."

"Aku masih," mata Akashi berkilat tajam. Dia pikir siapa dirinya, seenaknya saja meninggalkan Akashi yang tengah lapar akan diri Kuroko. Pemuda pecinta _vanilla_ yang dijadikan target memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos,

"Saya tidak ingat kalau saya punya urusan dengan orang asing macam anda," Akashi menggebrak meja, tidak suka dibantah apalagi dilawan.

"Ho, orang asing ya? Kupikir jika kau benar-benar bukan manusia zaman batu, Kuroko Tetsuya, kau pasti kenal dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko tersentak, matanya melebar. Akashi Seijuurou... Pantas saja. Pantas saja wajah pemuda bersurai merah ini familiar di matanya. Meski dia jarang menonton televisi, setidaknya beberapa kali dia pernah melihat Akashi di layar kaca dan di koran. Tapi apakah–

"Ya, benar. Aku Akashi Seijuurou yang itu. Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal," Akashi melepas genggamannya pada pisau. Gesturnya kembali tenang. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyeringai, menunggu reaksi Kuroko selanjutnya.

Jadi yang dimaksud Aomine jangan bersikap acuh tak acuh pada sekitar itu, dalam konteks seluas ini? Dia pikir hanya sekitar dengan ruang lingkup sempit. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai melupakan hal-hal yang terlihat sepele seperti ini tapi ternyata berdampak mengerikan. Akashi Seijuurou... Yang terkenal dengan kekayaan dan segala hal-hal berbau kesempurnaan itu?

"Nah, bisa kau kembali duduk Tetsuya? Aku punya banyak sekali urusan denganmu," terlontar bersamaan dengan senyum terlukis di bibir. Tampan, asalkan peristiwa tertancapnya pisau barusan tidak terjadi. Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak peduli dengan kabar-kabar negatif mengenai Akashi yang menyebar luas, tapi tindak tanduknya barusan cukup membuat Kuroko waswas.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun inginkan?" tanya Kuroko setelah ia kembali menempelkan diri dengan kursi.

"Sederhana. Aku ingin–"

Kuroko tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

###

* * *

**End**

* * *

.

A/N: Yuhuuu~ Ini sequel asli sekaligus terakhir "PROMINEN"~ Akhirnyaaa~~ /narihula/

Terima kasih banyak pada readers sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini~ Baik yang meninggalkan jejak maupun yang tak berbekas tersapu angin~ Sebuah kebanggaan bagi saya jika tulisan saya membuat readers sekalian terhibur~

Dan berhubung ini sekuel terakhir, saya sisipkan omake dibawah. Selamat menikmati dan terima kasih kunjungannya~

Sign,

HS.

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake 1**

* * *

**###**

"Sederhana. Aku ingin kau menjadi temanku. Aku tidak menerima bantahan," Akashi berkata dengan kepercayaan diri setinggi langit.

Kuroko tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jadi, Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal itu...

"Pfftt–Akashi-kun kesepian? Tidak punya teman ya?" Kuroko sukses mendapat delikan,

"Kau pikir aku bocah?"

"Pertanyaan Akashi-kun tadi pertanyaan bocah," Akashi kembali mendelik dan malah membuat Kuroko menahan tawa.

"Asal kau tahu, Tetsuya. Aku memintamu menjadi temanku karena kau spesies langka," Akashi mencabut pisau di meja dan memainkannya sambil bertopang dagu,

"Oh, sekarang Akashi-kun menyamakanku dengan hewan? Tidak sopan. Akashi-kun pikir aku mau berteman dengan orang tidak sopan–" Akashi membeliak, pisau di tangannya kembali meluncur, refleks tentu saja, dan menancap tepat di kursi Kuroko. Di sisi kiri wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

" –Dan apa Akashi-kun pikir aku mau berteman dengan orang yang suka melempar benda tajam?"

Kuroko tertawa di dalam hati, selain menjebak Aomine dengan kata-kata, kini ia akan memiliki hobi baru. Menggoda seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang termasyur itu. Lihat, wajahnya seperti ingin menangis. Menyenangkan sekali~

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake 2**

* * *

**###**

"Yo, Tetsu! Bagaimana? Sudah tahu–AAARRRGGGHHH!" Kuroko menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya, menghilangkan debu yang mungkin menempel akibat tindakannya barusan. Dia mengambil ransel yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kampus dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih meraung sakit di pintu masuk gedung kampus.

"TETSU TEMEE! PAKAI IGNITED PASS-MU PADA BOLA BASKET! BUKAN PADA PERUTKU–UUUGGHH!"

Keh, pembalasan. Siapa suruh kata-katanya menghantuinya selama hampir seminggu. Dia hampir gila karena tidak bisa khusyuk membaca novel. Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya efek berteman dengan Akashi mulai terlihat.


End file.
